


Who to Blame

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to maintain the delicate balance of their triad...harder than Merlin ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who to Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Merlin was already in the mess hall when Mordred came in. He sensed his twin before he saw him, and when he finally turned, he had to laugh. Mordred had leaves in his hair and on his back, and the tense scowl that often marred his beauty while they were here at camp had been replaced by a sheepish grin. There was no doubt in Merlin's mind that his twin had been shagged in the woods behind the cabins and he knew just who he had to thank for it....

Arthur strolled in a few moments later, looking incredibly pleased with himself. He darted after Mordred, hooked one of his hands and spun him in a circle before bypassing him to the breakfast line. Mordred laughed and looked after him in fond amusement. It was a look that Merlin had ever only seen directed at him. 

For a moment, Merlin's heart swelled with love for his brother, for Arthur, and for what was growing between them. And then, with the slightest prick of jealousy, it burst. He wondered if he was a stronger man, could he have pushed Mordred away? If it was Merlin's own complacency that was consuming Mordred whole? If Merlin had been able to say no, would his brother have a better chance at happiness? He was hurt and angry, and for a moment, he thought that this was how Mordred must feel all the time. It was misery.

Mordred slid onto the bench beside him, his tray loaded with toast and fruit. He bit into his apple and slid his free hand into Merlin's, squeezing it briefly. It was gone too fast and Merlin wanted to cling to it. "Good morning?" He blinked back tears. Arthur had the freedom of public acknowledgement that he never would.

For a moment, Merlin thought he was brave enough to dash it all...and it would only take a single kiss. Instead, he curled his arm around Mordred's waist.

Mordred's eyes laughed at him and he swallowed before responding with a grin. "You, dear brother, are a genius among fools." 

"So glad you've finally realized," Merlin choked.

Mordred's eyes bored into his and his face fell. "Oh, Merlin, no. Kitten, please. I'd give it up for you in an instant."

"I know,"Merlin struggled to his feet and looked away. "That's the problem. And I only have myself to blame."


End file.
